


At your leisure

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, this was a part of something bigger that i dropped so here have some porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noh makes Tommy slow down, sometimes. At least to mortal speed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At your leisure

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a scene from a larger work that i scrapped, but I figured this still stood. If I do end up taking the rest of the original back up... Oh, who am I kidding, that's never happening. Anyway, have porn.

 

"You heart is beating more rapidly than usual," Noh said, concern evident in his voice. "Are you unwell?"

 

Tommy laughed, the sound erupting from his throat as a single breath, choked and gasping. "No offense, but could you have picked a worse time to ask that?" He grumbled, not without humor, but also with a certain impatient strain to his voice. Noh-Varr looked unconvinced. "It's always imperative that I look out for the wellbeing of my hala," he said simply, and the way the sacred word rolled off his tongue so easily, like a prayer or a purr, made Tommy full-body shudder again.

"Given our, um-" Tommy gestured at their bodies, only separated by Noh's boxer briefs and Tommy's pants, which, yeah, definitely too many layers.

Noh sighed dramatically. "I am well aware of your usual vitals during our sexual circumstances, Tommy," he remarked, and Tommy had to roll his eyes, even as Noh traced an incredibly attention-diverting motif with his index finger across Tommy's abdomen.

 

"Your heart rate is elevated far more than usual. Are you okay, lover? I need to know," he purred, nuzzling into Tommy's neck. Tommy groaned at the pet name, which was doing an embarrassing amount for him right now. "Yes," he gasped, "Never better, actually. Well, I'd be better if you'd keep going, asshole," he grumbled, and Noh laughed. "I-I just... Get a little worked up... um, when you. Y'know. Go slow like this."  Noh  chuckled at the irony of the situation, but he knew exactly how to get Tommy riled up.Tommy let his eyes scan over Noh's body, lingering on his sculpted torso before darting up to look him in the eyes.

 

Noh was smiling, somewhat smugly, and Tommy felt a blush rising in his cheeks.  "God, you're fucking gorgeous," Noh breathed, moving forward to capture Tommy's mouth with his. The kiss started chaste, but mouths quickly parted and Noh slowly drew his tongue across the bottom of Tommy's lip before biting softly. Tommy let out a guttural moan. He was always vocal, but today Noh seemed intent on tormenting him, so he was moaning a little louder than usual. Noh's hands traced the lines on Tommy's back before thumbing along the hemline of his grey sweatpants, snapping the band, and pulling them down slightly to squeeze his ass. Tommy groaned pornographically, and promptly bit down on Noh-Varr's lip while simultaneously grabbing the Kree's hair with one hand and placing the other on the small of his back. "Why," he asked through gritted teeth, "are you going so goddamn _slow_?"

 

"Not all of us have super speed." Tommy just whined and canted his hips, not unlike a petulant child throwing a temper tantrum. "You are faster than humans, just not _me_ , so don't give me that bullshit," he griped.

 

Noh just chuckled and pushed Tommy back into a reclining position with one hand, and Tommy let out a contented sigh. He always got a little rush out of Noh manhandling him, knowing that the Kree could snap him in half but never, ever would.

 

Right now, actually, he wished Noh would be a little rougher. And _faster_.

 

Noh had one hand on Tommy's thigh, still despicably clothed, the other on the bed, holding himself up as he trailed kisses down Tommy's stomach, right above the band of his pants. Tommy arched futilely, desperate for friction on the area Noh was so carefully avoiding. Noh-Varr reached up and shoved Tommy down with one hand, causing the speedster to let out a grunt which he quickly stifled when he realized that Noh was finally, _finally_  removing his pants.

 

Noh-Varr flung Tommy's pants across the room, where they gracefully draped themselves over the back of a chair, and Tommy knew Noh well enough to know that that was intentional, the Kree showing off his admittedly impressive accuracy.

 

They were both clad solely in underwear now, but the situation was still progressing at the pace of a snail to Tommy, and he slid a hand down Noh-Varr's back to grab his ass, squeezing so hard that it would leave bruises on a weaker being. He snapped the band testily. "Off," he grunted, and Noh laughed, a throaty reverberation causing Tommy to shiver.

 

Noh was pinning Tommy to the mattress now, grinding their underwear-clad erections together as he leaned down to claim the speedster's mouth with his. Noh bit down on Tommy's lower lip and he groaned, thrusting up, desperate for friction. Tommy's hand clutched Noh's ass, pulling him down to grind their erect cocks together.

 

Noh must have finally had enough of teasing his lover, because he raised his hips slightly and tore his own boxers off singlehandedly, the other hand tangled in Tommy's hair as they kissed. Noh snapped the band of Tommy's underwear, eliciting a sharp intake of air from the speedster, before breaking contact entirely.

 

Noh's eyes were filled with a lustful, hungry look that sent a cold shiver down Tommy's spine. "Take them off now," Noh commanded, his tone the sultry and slightly raspy one that drove Tommy so wild. He obliged, fumbling in his haste, but soon the damp fabric was disregarded on the floor as Noh pinned Tommy to the bed agian, biting his neck, feeling Tommy's pulse with his lips, tracing his muscles with his tongue.

 

One of Noh’s hands pinned Tommy’s above his head as the other one gave his shaft a few solid strokes. Tommy’s pre-release was already making the process easier, and Tommy would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t so preoccupied by his arousal.

 

Noh smirked as his grip loosened slightly. The super strength, latent in his touch, made Tommy mewl. There was something incredibly hot about knowing the Kree could break him in half, not that he ever would. Tommy didn’t want to dwell on why this was, and wasn’t coherent enough to do so at the moment in any case.

 

Noh’s dexterous fingers scissored Tommy open with practiced motions, eliciting a litany of moans and gasps and mewls from Tommy.

 

Tommy never would come to terms with exactly how loud he was in bed, especially when he was being teased to such an extent. (It was quite amusing to Noh-Varr to watch Tommy go about eating his breakfast amongst the rest of the Young Avengers, who were all staring at him in uncomfortable understanding of what exactly had transpired the previous night that would cause him to make such noises… and why he was covered in little bruises from his neck to the thin band of white skin above his hipbone that flashed as he reached into the cabinet for the cereal.)

 

Noh never slacked on foreplay or preparation, something Tommy chalked up to the fact that Noh believed human bodies were exponentially more fragile, and therefore he had to be careful with Tommy lest he break.

 

This was true. However, in all honesty, Noh just loved to see Tommy in such a state, panting and writhing on the bed underneath him, hair falling over his eyes and his tongue darted out over his lips, so soft and pink, begging for release…

 

This was the image in Noh-Varr’s mind (and, quite literally, in front of him) as he at long last pushed into Tommy.

  


He didn’t move for a minute, giving the panting speedster time to adjust beneath him. Even though Noh had hardly touched himself at all, his ministrations on his lover had gotten him so worked up that he already felt like he was on the edge of orgasm.

 

Tommy growled, presumably at the lack of movement. Noh took his cue and began thrusting, foregoing the usual ritual of hard and fast for a more languid and teasing pace.

 

With each stroke, Tommy arched his back, head falling back to reveal an expanse of pale white skin that Noh so loved to claim with his mouth, as he did now.

 

Tommy mewled. “Gonna-” he barely got out the word when his release came, as fast and wild and intense as anything else that was Tommy Shepherd.

 

The intensity of Tommy’s orgasm dragged Noh along with it, as if this was just another race where Noh couldn’t keep up, not quite, and Tommy would drag him along by the arm, laughing and smiling because he didn’t only care about the speed of life anymore.

 

Tommy tensed around Noh, and as Noh came he saw white tinged with green; Tommy so white underneath him and his eyes like a fire, a raw emerald, Hala, everything.

 

Noh rolled over next to Tommy, whose eyes were closed with exhaustion. Tommy had a relatively short refractory period, but today he seemed particularly worn out. Noh thought about reminding him to get up and shower- he’d regret not doing that later when he awoke to a mess of sheets and stickiness between his beautiful thighs- but Noh decided against practicality at the moment. He was content to watch the speedster doze off into a much-needed sleep, probably for the first time in days. Noh sighed, brushing the hair from Tommy’s eyes and covering him with the blanket.

  


He climbed out of bed, intending on a shower for himself, when he felt an eye on him at the doorframe of the room. Turning around, Tommy was holding onto the coattails of wakefulness for some ungodly reason.

 

“Don’t leave,” he called softly, and there was so much vulnerability in his voice that Noh felt a sudden urge to bludgeon to death anyone who had ever hurt this boy.

 

He crawled back under the sheet beside Tommy, who looked much more at ease with the presence of the Kree back at his side.

  
“I would never leave you, not in a thousand universes, not in a million lifetimes,” he swore. He didn’t know whether he was speaking to Tommy, or making an oath to himself, but he assumed it didn’t matter, as Tommy was already fast asleep.


End file.
